Equation 1: My Beloved Monster
by TwistedTurtle
Summary: Tohru Honda is a psychiatrist at her family ran clinic. Kyo is a psychotic rebelious teen. 1 plus 1 equals 2 right? wrong, even in simple equations theres always complications...and their love is all this. AU Rated T for safety KyoXTohru
1. 1 Plus 1 Equals 2, A Meeting Of Two Eyes

here is my first fanfic (well the first ive ever shown public) so dont be too tough k?

.....

_**Equation 1: My Beloved Monster**_

Anime: **Fruits Basket**

Summary: **Tohru Honda is a psychiatrist at her family ran clinic. Kyo is a psychotic rebelious teen.** **1+1=2 right? wrong, theres always a complication and there love is just this.**

Couples: **KyoXTohru**

Plot Setting:** AU (alternate Universe)**

Rating: **T for swearing and violence**

Well i dont own fruits basket but im somewhat glad i dont cause if i owned it i probably would have screwed up on it by now.

* * *

A brown haired woman no older then 17, sat down at her desk, shuffling her paperwork into neat piles. She was alone in her office as she usually was at this hour, the other girls not on shift for another hour at the most. She sat in the pure silence which stayed undisturbed until when out of nowhere the phone suddenly rung, breaking the silence while making her jump. She picked up the phone answering in a cheerful mood, dispite her bitter mood.

"Moshi Moshi, Doctor Tohru Honda speaking" she responded. She waited for the talking on the other end to cease before she continued. "when will he be in?" she asked. Again she waited for the voice on the other end to answer. She nodded. "Today at 5?" she nodded once more before giving a farewell and hanging up the phone. She sighed, placing her hands on her desk infront of her. "only 30 minutes till the appointment" She looked at the small portrait of her mother She needed to work hard, she knew that. She had once promised her family so before there death. Now it was up to her to take care of her family's psyciatrist center, Even if it meant dropping school to work here at the clinic full time. Not that her mother would have agreed to that though, Her mother always wanted her to finish school. She took a deep breath, holding up her fist in front of her. 'Im going to do it!' She told herself. 'Im going to help as many people as i can and i will fufill my mothers wish to help out people in need' she smiled, disciding that its best to think like that. When she thought of it like this, it made her that much better.

* * *

A orange haired boy starred gloomly out the dirty dusty window of his foster father's coope, his music blaring through the headphones in his ears. He hated this, and he wasnt afraid to show it. He looked up in an angry starr.

"Kyo, please at least act like you care" his foster father's kind voice sounded strained and tired, though still gentle. Kyo growled in response, turning his music up till it was capable to make him deaf. Kazuma turned back, worry on his face. "Kyo?"

"What?!" He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Kazuma knew that with his anger came violent tendances, something he tried to avoid. "well its because i DONT care." Kyo suddenly said in a calmed hissed, turning down his music only slightly. "and i sure as hell dont need stupid goddanm therepy either!" Kazuma sighed. There wasnt any point in arguing with him. Not when he gets like this. Kazuma gave another sigh before turning back to the wheel. He turned a few more turns before stopping to a halt. "were here"

* * *

Tohru got up, almost in an imapatient manner, something completely unlike her. It wasnt like there was somewhere else she needed to be. That wasnt it. Her life was around the clinic. She didnt really have a life around that. She had a few close friends, her best friends Hana and Uotani but she lived in the clinic. She didnt have anything else. It wasnt any of that. From what she had heard, this boy they were bringing in was anything but nice. From what she had heard he had gotten kicked out by just about all the clinics in the state. Tohru sighed as she heard the car pull up, apprehension filling her system. He's coming. She returned to her desk and sat there and waited. Maybe, just maybe i can help him. 'Maybe i can learn his story. Maybe i could save him' The door oppenned and a man entered the room, behind him a teenage boy no older then him trailing behind, scowling with his arms crossed and headphones in. 'This will be hard. I know it will but Mom, im going to do it. Im going to try.' She smiled at them.

"welcome"


	2. 2 Plus 2 Equals All kinds of Suprises!

* * *

First off, i would like to thank Kagrua kinata higurashi for the fave. You have no idea how much that means to me. :] it gives me a bit of hope that somebody is reading my partly forgotten crap job i call a story. lol So thanks Kagrua!^^

I would also like to thank my cousin Anna for her support on this story. She edited and read it all over, dispite only being ten. :] thanksies Anna!

* * *

_**Equation 1: My Beloved Monster**_

Anime: **Fruits Basket**

Summary: **Tohru Honda is a psychiatrist at her family ran clinic. Kyo is a psychotic rebelious teen.** **1+1=2 right? wrong, theres always a complication and there love is just this.**

Couples: **KyoXTohru**

Plot Setting:** AU (alternate Universe)**

Rating: **T for swearing and violence**

**_DISCLAIMER: Well like i said before, i dont own fruits basket. End of story. xD_**

* * *

The girl starred at them patiently, a smile casted on her pale face outlined in neatly brown hair clipped out of her face. "Welcome" she repeated. "my name is-"

"We don't care WHAT the hell your name is!" Kyo snapped from behind, his voice bouncing out of nowhere. Kazuma turned to Kyo giving him a chastising glare before turning neutral as he faced Tohru once more. "Please do excuse my son-"

"Your not my father" Kyo muttered under his breathe, his voice barely audible. He didn't want to give the girl, Tohru the wrong idea that Kazuma raised him wrongly. Well, not that he cared what some stupid girl thought. Kazuma taking the silence as a cue, said aloud.

"well I will leave the two of you for the session.-"

"shishou-" Kyo started. Kazuma kept talking as if he hadn't said a word.

"I have errands to run but I should be back around 3, 3:15 at latest?"

"ah- of course! Yes that would be perfect!" Tohru bowed to Kazuma formally. A bow that along with her manners, seemed strange to Kyo.

"Shi-"

"I'll be back then so be nice Kyo." His kind demoneor dripped away to reveal the razors in his tone. He turned to Tohru once more giving her a nodd.

"Shi-" Kazuma turned to his 'son', kindness returning to his slowly aging features. **(A/N: I know. He isn't that old xDD don't shoot me for that. I mean his adult-ness, if that's a word xD)**

"what is it Kyo?" He asked calmly, as if everything here was something normal. He was expecting Kyo's response.

"I don't want to be here!!" Kyo growled, in a low voice. "Take me home now" Kazuma sighed. The last doctor he took Kyo too landed up in emergency for a week and the one before was mentally beaten to a pulp by Kyo. He hardly expected this visit would be any different. The fake smiley faces, the too overly happy faces, the fear they held of Kyo-

But that was it. This girl seemed to hold no fear of Kyo, or at least none that Kazuma could tell. She held up her fake smile, she did that well but inside there was something else, something he could tell so easy. He knew it because it was often something he saw in Kyo's. It's Loneliness.

"Im going." He said abruptly. He turned and began to walk away only pausing for a second to say. "be good" and "goodbye" before leaving the room, slamming the door around him. He couldn't bear to be there any longer, it was up to her now to save him.

* * *

Tohru smiled at Kyo standing across from her, his hands bawled into fists while hers lay in front of her, clumped together, resting on her chest. "K-Kyo san, would you like to sit down" She asked nervously. Kyo's head shot up and he glared at her intensely.

"NO!" he shooted in an abrupt tone, startling Tohru greatly. "I dont want to sit down! I want to go home!"

"eh? -Ahh- well Kyo-san...-"

"dont call me that!" Kyo growled. After consideration he added. "dont call me anything at all!"

"ahh sorry" she bowed again quickly, her neat brown hair flopping in her face in the process. Kyo pulled his hand to his facein half in disqust, half in the girls absurdity. He wasnt sure to feel insulted or feel pity for the girl. His feet tired he disided that maybe sitting down wasnt such a bad thing. He sat down on the small loveseat, letting himself lay back. The girl, Tohru, took this the wrong way. Thinking she was getting somewhere she started talking again. This Kyo couldnt stand at all.

"K -err- umm, well where would you like to begin?" she asked in a puzzling frustration, remembering she wasnt allowed to address his name. "cause if you want we can start with disccussing your childhood or maybe your past or maybe-"

"shut up!" You talk way to much!" Kyo blurted out in frustration. Why couldnt she just not talk till Kazuma picked him up.

"ah well, im sorry" Kyo held in the urge to roll his eyes. Im sorry? Why the hell is she sorry now?

"and you say sorry to much too! So dont!"

"eh, umm im so- nevermind Ky- umm" She looked up in mock frustration, blood filling in her cheeks making her blush. "ah well then where would you like to begin then?"

"i dont want to end! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kyo stood up in a quick fluid motion, knocking over the coffee table infront of them. Taking his foot, he kicked the table sending splinters of wood cascading across the room. "GOT IT!?" Kyo turned to see Tohru sitting there, her lap covered in splinters. "Oh -okay- Im S- alright" A smile spread across her face dispite the cut on the side of her cheek. Kyo felt a twinge of guilt when he had caught sight of it but discided against saying anything. He covered this with a saying in his head that was along the lines of 'it was her fault anyways'

"good" he turned his head and began to walk towards the door before a voice came from behind him.

"its okay. You dont have to be afraid" Kyo stopped dead at her words, his body stiffening in the process.

"w-what?" he turned around, anger boiling in his system. Was she trying to patronize him? "Who says im afraid huh!? You stupid assholes are the ones who think they know everything!"

"Its okay. Im not saying-"

"your just some stupid bitch trying to pretend you know! Your a fake! You pretend you know what its like -what its like to hurt- but you are just a- a- a- a stupid girl!" Tohru smiled gently at him, her eyes only showing any signs of hurt.

"Im not sure...what kind of hurt you have expierenced..but i promised..i promised mom before she died....i would help as many people as i can..." Kyo felt himself stiffin again, as he turned to face her. Her face seemed placid but her eyes, they told a different story. They were empty and pained. It reminded him of-

"Kyo?" Kyo turned to Kazuma's knock on the door. "are you done your session?" Tohru smiled and got up, almost taking Kyo's hand but discided better against it last minute. She oppened the door, letting Kyo in first then herself. She shut the door gently and turned to Kazuma, a fake grin on her face. - it was fake wasnt it? He could no longer tell.

"how was he? Was he any trouble?" he asked, eyeing Tohru's cut. She smiled turning to Kyo.

"no! He wasnt any trouble at all!" she smiled. "he was so well behaved^^" Kyo had to steady himself so he wouldnt fall over, did she just say he was no trouble? One broken table and a cut later and he was still well behaved? He took a double take at Tohru who was shaking hands with Kazuma. At least he was pleased.

"so i will see you next week then?"

"wha? Who the hell says im coming back?!" Tohru looked over at Kyo, flashing her a smile. It was sick enough to make him sick.

"well, -ahh- maybe..uhh" Kyo noticed that like he demanded her to do so before, she did not address him by name. He sighed, placing his hand over his mouth. "if you want. I mean." she smiled. "i would really love that." He nodded and starred at her for a moment. He then added.

"uh, well you dont need to call me san." he scolded her. "Kyo. Just Kyo" tohru flashed him yet another smile, nodding her head in reconition.

"h-hai, Kyo-kun" Kyo groaned but said nothing else. Apperanantly she wasnt going to get anywhere.

"Shishou, lets go already. This place is boring" Kazuma starred at Kyo, then at Tohru before bowing to Tohru. "thank you" he sincerely mean it. He turned to Kyo. "Kyo lets go!" He turned around and oppened the door. "Kyo?"

"ah yeah." he turned around and left. Maybe going to the doctors wasnt so bad.

* * *

Well heres Chapter two. I would love to know what you think.. hmmm... im not to excited with this chapter, i hope the next one will have more.

i tried to keep the storyline somewhat canon. Well at least to keep there personalities in check. :]

Please enjoy and ill try and update soon. The next chapter will be out by next Sunday, if not sooner.

well thanks for reading,

-Tomo


End file.
